What is the greatest common factor of $6$ and $4$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(6, 4) = {?}$
Answer: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $6$ and $4$ The factors of $6$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ , and $6$ The factors of $4$ are $1$ $2$ , and $4$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $6$ and $4$ is $2$. $\operatorname{gcf}(6, 4) = 2$